1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to novel, useful hydroxypyrazole derivatives having fungicidal, bactericidal and algicidal activity, a process for their preparation, microbicides which contain these compounds as active ingredients and methods for controlling fungi, bacteria and algae (microorganisms).
2. Discussion of the Background
It is known that N-trichloromethylthio phthalimide (Chemical Week 1972, June 21st, page 63), tetramethylthiuram disulfide (Chemical Week 1972, July 26th, page 39) and 2-thiocyanomethylthiobenzothiazole (Farm Chemicals Handbook 1976, page D 43) can be used as fungicides or bactericides. However, their action is unsatisfactory. The alkyl-O-substituted and CN-alkyl-O-substituted derivatives of halogen-substituted 1-hydroxypyrazole have also been disclosed (No. DE-A-34 09 317), for example 4-chloro-1-methoxypyrazole and 4-chloro-1-cyanomethoxypyrazole.